1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device, and more particularly, to a projection display device and method in which picture quality can be improved by reducing a visual pixel gap between an imaging element and a projection lens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As projection display devices, so-called “projectors”, are widely spread, various kinds of products are developed and brought into the market. These projection display devices are developed into a type focused on brightness and a type focused on small size and light weight. This tendency to focus on the small size and light weight considers portability and reduction in the manufacturing cost.
Generally, a projection display device includes a lamp used as a light source, an illumination part for illuminating the light on an image display device, and a projection part for enlarging and projecting an image on a screen. Here, a high pressure mercury lamp is widely used as the lamp, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a digital micromirror device (DMD) are widely used as the image display device.
The imaging device such as the LCD used in the conventional display device includes rectangular pixels and the images are displayed by driving the pixels. However, pixel gaps between the adjacent pixels are present due to the driving of the pixels or for some other reasons. Although the pixel gaps are different depending on the display device, the pixel gaps are always present in the conventional display devices.
The pixel gaps serve as a factor that degrades the picture quality and thus reduces the resolution. Therefore, many attempts to reduce the pixel gaps have been made till now.
Among them, a simple method capable of providing clear images to viewers is to increase the number of pixels used in the display device. If the number of the pixels increases, the pixel gaps are reduced such that the clear images are provided, but the pixel gaps cannot be fundamentally removed. In addition, the increase in the number of the pixels requires additional resources for driving the respective pixels. Consequently, for driving the respective pixels, the cost of the system, the amount of calculation and the driving power also increase.
Accordingly, the method to increase the number of the pixels to improve the picture quality is not effective and is not used widely because of the above-described problems.